


Late Night Visits

by orphan_account



Series: LIFE [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Girl!Merlin, Infidelity, Mordred is Morgana's son, Non-consensual kissing??, Poor Arthur, happy-ish ending, he needs a hug, more to come later - Freeform, sorta pre-slash, takes place before the first part, this is just the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night when Arthur found out Gwen was cheating on him, he went to Merlynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somniator99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniator99/gifts).



> There's more parts to come later, more angsty and dramatic parts. Part two of my new series "LIFE" that sets place in "To Err is Human, to Forgive Divine". I hope ya'll like and do not worry--there'll be more and to one specific commenter: don't worry, Gwen will have a little chat with Arthur for trying to steal him away, but in the next part of the series! I also want Merlynn to have a one on one with her, but this one will be when she cheated on Arthur with Lance.

Arthur didn't really come to Merlynn for comfort often, especially now that he was married to Gwen. Even before Arthur and Gwen's marriage, Arthur rarely turned to Merlynn unless it was really something that made an impression on him. Like when he had a dream of his dead mother or his dick father had said something to him (both which Arthur didn't come straight to her but left Merlynn to realize something was wrong). So technically, Arthur didn't come to Merlynn for comfort at all.

 

Imagine Merlynn's surprise when she found Arthur outside her door, looking absolutely wrecked with eyes brimming with tears but holding them back. And for the cliché effect, it was raining outside and it was night. Merlynn stared at a sopping wet Arthur with astonished eyes. She had never seen Arthur like this. “Arthur...?” Merlynn said cautiously. She had no idea what had made him like this.

“Can I...” Arthur's voice was shaky, and it wasn't because he was cold from the rain. “Can I come in?” he asked in a small voice. Merlynn quickly snapped out of her daze. She moved aside and allowed Arthur to come inside her tidy little flat. When she turned around after closing and locking the door, she almost bumped into his back.

 

“Oh, sorry. Didn't...” Merlynn was getting ready to apologize but stopped short. Arthur just stood there, like a statue, dripping wet and wetting her floor. If he wasn't breathing she would of thought he was frozen despite it being Summer. “Arthur? Are you okay?” Merlynn reached to touch Arthur gently, but stopped when he started to shake. At first, Merlynn thought Arthur finally realized how cold he was, but when she heard muffled sobs, she realized......

 

Arthur was crying.

 

Merlynn felt her heart break all over again, the first time being when Arthur asked Gwen to marry him and she accepted. This had been the second time she had seen Arthur cry and the first time was because his father died. That left Merlynn wondering. If Arthur only cried because someone dear to him died, then who died? Or did something else happen?

 

“Can I stay here?” Arthur asked. Merlynn thought she had imagined him talk. He sounded so sad and uncertain. Merlynn longed to hug Arthur and comfort him, but she knew hugging was off-limits, she had tried it before. And Arthur being Arthur wouldn't tell her what happened until either she figured it out or he was ready. Usually she had to figure it out. Merlynn sighed. Arthur wasn't going to say anything now. She'd have to wait until morning.

 

“Yes, Arthur. You can stay.” Merlynn wondered in her mind. If Arthur was staying here with her, how would Gwen react if her husband was staying with another woman? Even if they were best friends since high school and Arthur had never looked at Merlynn in _that_ way. Surely, she should know! Or if she didn't, she should at least be notified. “Should I call Gwen? She'll be wondering where—” Arthur whirled around, his eyes big with tears and hurt.

“NO!” he shouted desperately. Merlynn jumped back from his outburst. “I-I'm sorry...” Arthur quickly apologized. Something was very wrong. Since when did Arthur say he was sorry? Since when did he _stutter_? And why didn't he want to talk to his own wife about whatever was on his mind?

 

What if Arthur's demise had something to do with Gwen? But what could have happened? Did they fight?

 

Merlynn was frustrated but ignored her own feelings. This was about Arthur, and if Arthur wasn't ready, she wouldn't pressure him. And if she had to play detective, then she would—just not now.

 

“I can sleep on the couch. You can sleep on my bed, if you want.” Merlynn offered. “But first you need to shower and change clothing. I think I have some of my dad's clothing around here. Or maybe some of Will's.” Arthur didn't answer. He just stood there, looking down at his wet shoes. “Arthur?” Merlynn said hesitantly.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Arthur said quietly but didn't look up. He was ashamed Merlynn had seen him like that. Merlynn rubbed Arthur's broad shoulder with a smile she mustered.

“Okay, lets get you cleaned up.”

 

**XXX**

 

After a hot shower and a change of clothing, Merlynn led Arthur to her room and made him sit down on her bed. “Tell me if you need anything, anything at all, it doesn't matter." she said gently. Arthur just stared blankly forward and didn't even look at her. “Arthur?” Merlynn tried again, but this time she reached over to shake his shoulder a little. But all Arthur did was swallow and breathe deeply with his eyes still red and a watery. Merlynn sighed. She was worried for him. Nothing ever was _this_ bad that had Arthur _stammering._ Merlynn looked down at his hands and noticed them shaking. And he was _trembling?_ Something was up.

 

“Get some sleep.” Merlynn said. She walked over to the door. She was reaching for the handle but stopped when Arthur muttered something.

 

“She cheated on me.” he said. Merlynn stopped cold and replayed in her mind what he said. She whirled around and gaped at him. She knew who 'she' was and only one person was 'she': Gwen.

“What?” Merlynn asked, thinking she might have misheard him. Arthur's hands clenched into a fists.

“I said,” he said, tears starting to cling to his eyelashes, “ _She_ cheated on me.” he spat.

 

Merlynn didn't know what to think. One part of her wanted to believe Arthur, because Arthur wouldn't joke about anything even resembling Gwen, but the other part was in denial. _Gwen cheated on Arthur?,_ she thought. She wouldn't! She was married and very much in love with Arthur! They were _the_ couple that everyone envied! Gwen had to face Uther's wrath just to be with Arthur! Why would she throw away all of her and Arthur's efforts just like that? What happened to all the kids they were planning to have and growing old together?

 

Merlynn was still gaping like a fish from being blown away when Arthur continued. “I caught her about around five PM. She said she was going to spend the afternoon with Elyan and Tom. And then Morgana invited me to go with her to the movies with her son, Mordred. And then around the middle of the movie, some couple started making out in front of his.” Merlynn felt her heart quicken. She knew where this was going... “Morgana told them off, and when they turned around to respond, the couple was Gwen and Lance.”

 

Merlynn felt her stomach drop. _Lance_? Gwen cheated on Arthur with _Lance_? She knew Lance had strong feelings for Gwen, but he had told her when she confronted him about it that he would rather die than hurt one is friends! He was always loyal to those he loved and was even known for it! He wouldn't! “My _wife_ and my best _mate_ were fucking around behind my back!” he said through clenched teeth. “Gwen lied and cheated on me!” Merlynn didn't know what to say, apologizing on behalf of Gwen and Lance was useless and would only anger Arthur even more.

 

They sat there silently for a good long while until Merlynn decided it was time to leave Arthur alone since he was in his lost little world. She shifted forward to get up but Arthur's hand flew to her wrist. “Don't” he said. Merlynn stared at him but he refused to look back at her. “Just stay here.” Arthur said, this time less fierce than before. Merlynn waited for Arthur do to anything again. When he didn't, Merlynn decided to put her foot down.

 

“Arthur, you need to sleep. You have work tomorrow and—mmf!” Before she could finish and even realize what cut her off, something warm slammed against her lips and shut her up. Merlynn reddened when she realized it was Arthur's _mouth_ on hers. He moved his lips and tongue against her fiercely with his hands tightly clasped around her arms.

 

This was everything she had wanted but could never have. She could just submit and let Arthur take over, let her feelings for him take charge, but this was wrong. Arthur was only using her because his wife cheated on him and he wanted pay back or to forget or _both_. It didn't matter which one, but this wasn't right. Merlynn shoved Arthur away. Arthur's eyes were half-lidded and then confused and hurt. He tried to dive into another kiss, but Merlynn slapped him across the face.

 

“Get a hold of yourself, Arthur Pendragon!” Merlynn shouted at him. Arthur was taken aback. Merlynn rarely shouted or got angry. Arthur stood up and headed for the door. Merlynn quickly followed him. “Where are you going?” she demanded.

“To forget. I don't care with what or with who but I can't bear it anymore.”

“Arthur, I know you're angry and hurt, but you need to stop and think.” Arthur faced her. His face darkened like a thundercloud and his jaw ticked.

 

“I'm tired of thinking, Merlynn. And my _wife_ was with another man who was supposedly my friend!” Arthur shouted, his voice was trembling with anger. Tears were freely falling from his eyes. “I want to forget her. I want to forget what she did to me. And then I want to push her out of my life and never see her again.” Merlynn gasped. Before, Arthur had made it clear he couldn't live in a world without Gwen, and now he wanted one without her? She too was starting to become angry at Gwen and Lance for breaking Arthur and for ruining his happiness. She was very tempted to let Arthur go but she couldn't. Who knows what the prat would of gotten himself into if she let him leave?

 

Merlynn put herself between the door and Arthur and effectively stopped him. “Arthur, please don't.” Something in her eyes and pleading expression finally got to him because Arthur sighed and took a step back.

 

“Alright, fine. I won't go.” he said. Merlynn felt herself ease a little. “But I'm doing it for you, not for her.” Merlynn tried not to flush at his words, that for once Arthur listened to her the first time because he cared for her and didn't want to worry her.

 

“Thank you.” Merlynn said softly, then cleared her throat. “Now, go to sleep. I'll pick a suit for you in the morning from your house if you want. The two walked forward, Merlynn settled herself comfortably on her couch. She felt Arthur's large warm hand touch her arm. She looked up to see Arthur's earnest face.

 

“Merlynn, thank you.” said Arthur. Merlynn smiled at him sleepily.

“You're welcome. Now go to sleep.” She expected him to leave to but he stood there stubbornly. “What now?” she asked him, trying to not sound too annoyed but she really missed sleeping.

“You sure you don't want to sleep with me?” he asked with a smirk and a playful twinkle in his eye but deep down he meant it. He still wanted to forget.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. She would not be his outlet.

“Arthur, seriously. Go to sleep before I make you.” she threatened. Arthur chuckled and left. Merlynn sighed in content. She didn't catch sleep until she promised herself she would have a little talk with Gwen and Lance.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See? Happy! Just a little taste 'cause the rest will most probably be more angst. BTW I just realized that this fic kinda reminds me of "One Small Slip". Go check that out. Its on my bookmarks or you can search it.
> 
> Cast for Kiki's Delivery Service:  
> Kiki: Merlin. Genderbend or not. I'd like either.  
> Kiki's parents: Hunith and Balinor though I guess they'd switch roles so Balinor would be the President Sorcerer.  
> Jiji: Kilgharrah.   
> Madame: Igraine (a very sickly but alive version)  
> Osono: Gwen  
> Bertha: Alice  
> Tombo: Arthur. A much less bubbly version though. And well, he'd still be a rich prat so that means he could also "play" the granddaughter of Madame. Well, son in this case.   
> Ursula: Isolde


End file.
